Where There is Love There are Sacrfices
by Yunaleska
Summary: This is Inuyasha: A Visit To Kagome's Time. I only changed the title. By the title now and the title before, I'm sure you can summarize the story urself. setting: Kag/Inu's times PG13 for mild language and SOME violence. *CH. 5 UP!*
1. An Announcement

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Inuyasha? No I DON'T! I wish..-_- Inuyasha is mine but he is not mine. Get it? I didn't not make him up. OK? OK then ^_^  
  
INTRODUCTION OF THE AUTHOR: OK my name is..well you don't need to know that. Just call me Yunaleska.or in short, Yuna. The stuff in THESE kind of parenthesis [ ] is me talking OK? For example if you see this [SUCKS FOR HIM] it means IIIII am talking. OK?  
  
This is my alter Ego.Yami Yuna. -_- She can get moody sometimes.  
  
Yami Y: Yea whatever! Just get on with it will ya?  
  
ME: OK whatever you say.  
  
ALSO IN THE BEGINNING AND END OF CHAPTERS THE MAIN CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA WILL BE TALKING.  
  
NOTE TO DA READER: KIKYO IS NOT INVOLVED IN THIS STORY SO JUST PRETEND SHE DUN EXIST. GOT IT? K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: AN ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" yelled Inuyasha, as he finished off the last of the demons.  
  
He landed quietly on his feet. He turned around and slung the Tetsusaiga across his shoulder and stared in disgust as he saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all sitting quietly, eating Ramen noodles and drinking tea.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" called Inuyasha, jumping into a tree.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" asked Miroku calmly, sipping his tea.  
  
"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and help me fight demons once in a while?"  
  
Miroku pulled his cup a few inches away from his lips. "Well, I would help.but I think the great hanyou can fight well enough on his own, don't you?"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"OW!" exclaimed Miroku. "What was THAT for?" he asked rubbing his head.  
  
"That's just a lame excuse for not wanting to fight!"  
  
"Hmmm.the pervert's got a point there," said Inuyasha.  
  
^_^ "Kagome's back!" exclaimed Shippou.  
  
"Ah! Good morning Kagome-sama!" said Miroku cheerfully.  
  
'Finally.she's been gone for a whole day doing who knows what!' thought Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "So you've finally decided to come back, huh? Did you have fun? So did I! While you were gone, I was fighting demons, while these lazy asses were sipping tea and eating noodles!! Speaking of noodles, Kagome would you cook some for m-"  
  
"SIT!" He landed face first like always into the ground.  
  
"Agh! Why do you always have to do that!?!?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, but that was the only way to shut you up. I've got a busy month ahead of me and I'm not in the mood for your whining. Listen," said Kagome, pulling out a calendar and opening it up to the month that took place for all to see. Everybody, including a head rubbing Inuyasha, crowded around it.  
  
"What the heck is THAT?" asked Inuyasha getting over his little fall.  
  
"Hmm," said Miroku, rubbing his chin.it's rather interesting.  
  
"What are all those numbers and Xs for?" asked Shippou.  
  
"The numbers represent all the days of the month and the Xs show which days have passed," explained Kagome. "And as you can see all the writing IN the boxes shows that this is a busy month for me?"  
  
"Oh, how so?" asked Inuyasha. "You mean busy collecting jewel shards?"  
  
"No Inuyasha. I have a life away from collecting jewel shards you know.unlike SOME people."  
  
"Yea whatever," said Inuyasha. "So what 'plans' do u have for this month?"  
  
"Well," said Kagome, "first of all I have to set things right with my friends and tell them everything is going OK.oh no, I hope I don't have to face Hojo-kun with all this sickness crap again.and lots of other stuff you wouldn't care to know about.oh.and I also have a class trip at school in two weeks."  
  
"Class trip?" asked Sango. "For how long?"  
  
"Umm.about 5 days", said Kagome nervously.  
  
At this, Inuyasha was furious. "5 DAYS!?!? That's WAY too long! You're not seriously thinking of GOING to this damn thing are you Kagome!?"  
  
"Now settle down Inuyasha", said Kagome sweatdropping. "Now 5 days is not nearly as long as how much time I spend here with you guys. This is a chance for me to spend some real time with my friends. Besides, I'm not exactly POSITIVE I'm going on this trip. It's in two weeks, remember? So let's wait until it comes and then we'll talk about it."  
  
"Fine", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, I see", said Miroku, nodding his head in approval with his cup in his hand. "So will there be any hot girls on this trip of yours Kagome-sama?"  
  
*SLAP* *SLAP* "HENTAI!" yelled Sango.  
  
"Well I'll be leaving.I have damn finals to study for."  
  
"How long will you be gone Kagome?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Er.three days.er OK bye! I'll be back soon." And with that she jumped into the well.  
  
"Three freakin days!?!?" exclaimed Inuyasha. First she tells us she's going on a trip in two weeks for 5 whole days, and now she's leaving us for 3 days!" Inuyasha walked towards the well and stood on top of the edge. "Where are you going?" asked Sango, Shippou, and Miroku altogether.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to get Kagome. You don't seriously think I'm just gonna let her leave for 3 days do you? I'll be back soon." He jumped into the well.  
  
"You don't think they're hiding something do you?" asked Miroku.  
  
"They probably are", said Sango.  
  
"Definitely", said Shippou.  
  
They all took a sip of tea at the same time.  
  
ME: Please review my story! I'd like to see what you all think of it so far! Next chapter, Inuyasha will be going to Kagome's school! ^_^  
  
INUYASHA: Uh.I will?  
  
ME: Yup.  
  
MIROKU: And while they're gone I'll be busy pinching Sango's but.  
  
SANGO: *SLAP* *SLAP* HENTAI!  
  
SHIPPOU: -_- Oh brother.  
  
KAGOME: Next chapter- 'Inuyasha in School..SAY WHAT!?!?' Cya soon! ^_~ 


	2. Inuyasha, WHAT are you doing in my bedro...

OMG thank you for the reviews! I seriously thought I wouldn't get any. Thanx. This will push me to write even further.  
  
DISCLAIMER- Inuyasha: Yuna does NOT own me and she never will. So you better not be thinking about suing her or I'll layeth the smacketh downeth on Aaaaaall your candy asses! ME: *anime fall* Um..Inu..that's The Rock's line. -_- (If you've seen wrestling, you'd understand this) Inuyasha: "Oh yea..well then I'm gonna have to bust a cap on you all with my Tetsusaiga!"  
  
ME: INUYASHA IS ONE OF THE HOTTEST ANIME CHARACTERS ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! OH YEAH!  
  
Inuyasha: I know I am.the girls just can't resist me..hey! Did you say ONE OF?  
  
ME: Yup. Sorry Inuyasha. But you're in my top 5 at least! ^_^  
  
ME: OK I have decided that Kikyo, the priestess WILL be in this story, but not for a few chapters. I don't really like her much but I got an idea for what role she'll play in this story aight? Aight.  
  
Yami Y: Who cares about what YOU have to say, let's get on with the story. I wanna see what happens!  
  
ME: Um hello! If it wasn't for me, this story wouldn't even EXIST.  
  
Yami Y: Yea you've got a point there. I have to admit, I like your story. It's totally kawaii!  
  
Inuyasha: Will you two shut up? Or I'll kick BOTH your asses.  
  
Miroku: Yea. Hurry it up! *pinches both ME and Yami Yuna's butts*  
  
ME and Yami Y: HEY!  
  
Sango: *SLAP SLAP*  
  
Miroku: Oh it's alright dear Sango. I haven't forgotten about you. You don't have to get so jealous. *pinches Sango's butt and eyes widen* Oh man, not the boomerang!  
  
Sango: *THWACK* Hen....tai  
  
Miroku: T_T  
  
Shippou: Can we just get to the story please?  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrops* Settle down everybody!  
  
Myouga: Lord Inuyasha's getting angry!  
  
Inuyasha: *SQUASH* [poor Myouga .] ALERT ALERT! I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE EPISODE OF INUYASHA GOING TO SCHOOL (Inuyasha at school.SAY WHAT!?!?) WILL BE CHAPTER 3!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha---WHAT are you doing in my bedroom!?  
  
Kagome opened her eyes sleepily, brushed away the silver curtain that was dangling down from her bed, and looked at the clock. '5 O' Clock..I think I'll go for another hour', she thought and buried her face back into her pillow. [Yuna: Uh hello.you don't HAVE a silver curtain, remember?!"]  
  
'Hmm..Inuyasha', she thought dreamily.  
  
'Wait a minute', she thought. 'Since when did I have a silver curtain?' [Yami Y: NOW she realizes -_-]  
  
'Inuya - inu', she thought again dreamily.  
  
Kagome immediately sat up straight up in her bed. "INUYASHA!?!?!" she almost yelled. Apparently the silver curtain had been Inuyasha's hair.  
  
[ME: *snickers and hears the rest of the crowd laughing also* "Thank you so much! Gee, am I THAT funny?" ^_^]  
  
[Yami Y: "Psht! No.little does she know, I'm doing her a HUGE favor by holding up 'laugh' and 'cry' signs up for her. Shh! Don't tell ^_~]  
  
[Inuyasha: "Hey! Can we get back to MY story?"]  
  
Kagome's mother had heard the yelling and turned on her light. "Kagome was that you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Mama, I'm fine", Kagome replied.  
  
"Inuyasha", said Kagome firmly, turning on the light. She was speaking barely above a whisper but she knew that Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear every word she said. "WHAT are you doing here? I told you I'd be back!"  
  
"Yeah you said you'd be back...in three days!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"So?" said an irritated Kagome. "It's not like you actually NEED me there."  
  
"You're wrong", said Inuyasha unexpectedly. "I DO need you."  
  
'I'll always need you', he thought to himself. [ME: Aww! How sweet. - Yami Y: ur such a softie!]  
  
'What is he doing?" thought Kagome. "What is he SAYING?" Kagome quickly pulled away her bed sheets and put her hand over Inuyasha's forehead. "Are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a "you don't understand" look on his face. "I- it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kagome. "Cuz you know...you can always tell me anything."  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Yeah I know that..but it's nothing."  
  
"OK then," said Kagome changing the subject. "I'm gonna go change and get ready for school. "Meanwhile you stay here." She walked towards the door. "*sigh* and please don't try anything stupid."  
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed staring at the door blankly. Suddenly a remote control car came in and bashed right next to Inuyasha's feet. He jumped on the bed and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. 'What the hell IS this thing? I've never seen an enemy like this before. Oh well, it'll be dead before Kagome comes back anyway', he thought with a "ready for action" smirk on his face. He slowly lifted up the sword and it came striking down.  
  
"WAIT!" said a voice at Kagome's door. Inuyasha stopped his sword just above the car. "Don't destroy it!" It was Sota, Kagome's little brother.  
  
"Oh it's you", said Inuyasha, putting the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. "You're lucky that you stopped me when you did..or your 'toy' would've been sliced in two."  
  
"Don't you know what this IS Inuyasha?" asked Sota.  
  
"No...they don't have electronics in MY time."  
  
"How boring", said Sota with a 'I feel sorry for you' look on his face.  
  
"Whatever you say", said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome entered the room, already changed into her school uniform. "Sota, what are you doing awake?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Try counting sheep or something. Just get out of my room."  
  
"Fine then, I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend", said Sota with his cheeks puffed out.  
  
'Oh boy', thought Inuyasha. 'He'll probably grow up to be just like Miroku.'  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! Now get out of here before I tell Mom!"  
  
"OK OK.sheesh. Bye Inuyasha." He closed the door.  
  
"Sorry about that", said Kagome, turning around.  
  
"It's OK", said Inuyasha. "I'm used to it."  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the window. "Kagome, what's this 'school' of yours like?"  
  
"Well it sure isn't fun", said Kagome. "It's boring, compared to the adventures I have with you and the others."  
  
"Really?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "Can I go with you to school Kagome?"  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Kagome. "I have a reputation at school you know. I don't need you to ruin it. And even if you DO go, whenever the teacher makes me do an equation on the board, you'd probably cut him in half with the Tetsusaiga....actually that WOULD be kinda cool but....No you can't go! I can't let you."  
  
"Why not?" said Inuyasha innocently, turning around.  
  
'I hate it when he does this! Why does he always have to use that damn innocent tone?' thought Kagome.  
  
"No. Why do you want to go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I want to see what it's like, and I'm afraid you won't come back."  
  
"I'll come back!" said Kagome. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. 'I also want to be with YOU Kagome', he thought.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock. It was 6:50 and school started at 7:00. "Well I should get going I guess. Why don't you go back through the well and I'll see you in three days."  
  
Inuyasha had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
Kagome ran towards the door to get her things ready to leave when she tripped on a toy. 'Sota, I'm gonna kill you for this!' she thought as she waited to hit the ground. 'Why isn't it coming?' thought Kagome. She suddenly became aware of one arm hooked around her waist. Silver hair was streaming down her sides. She looked behind her and saw it was Inuyasha who had broken her fall.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up a little bit so she could stand upright on her feet and they stumbled a few steps backward into the wall. "Are you alright..Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah....thanks to you Inuyasha", said Kagome. "I was mad at you, I wouldn't let you come to school....and you STILL saved me."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder. Kagome blushed at the feeling of his breath on her cheeks and his lips slightly touching her ear. "As long as your safe Kagome", he whispered, "that's all I'll ever need."  
  
"Inuyasha", she said softly. Kagome leaned back into him a little and placed her left arm on one of the arms that were wrapped around her waist. She lifted up her other arm and gently scratched behind one of Inuyasha's ears. He elicited a soft purr. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the warm feeling that had come between them.  
  
It was then that Kagome saw her door slowly begin to open and she noticed the position she was in. 'Oh no, what will they think!?'  
  
"SIT!!" she yelled! Inuyasha crashed to the floor. 'Oh my gosh Inuyasha I'm so sorry', she thought.  
  
Inuyasha: T_T  
  
It was Sota. "Sota I thought I told you to get out of my room!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"It's not like I WANTED to come in here. Mom told me to give you this." He threw her backpack at her and slammed the door.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and rubbed his forehead. "WTF was that for! I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Inuyasha..it's just."  
  
"And I thought.." began Inuyasha, but then turned his head the other way in anger and folded his arms.  
  
"I really am sorry Inuyasha", said Kagome. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and unfolded his arms. She then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha was quite surprised at this and slowly put his arms around her waist. "I'll let you come to school with me", said Kagome, "to show that I truly am sorry."  
  
"Are you serious Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I am", said Kagome. She let go of Inuyasha.  
  
"Speaking of school I'm gonna be late!" shrieked Kagome! She put her backpack on. "Kyaah! It's 6:57!"  
  
"Don't worry", said Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "I know a faster way to get there." He wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist. "Hold on tight!" he said and jumped out the window.  
  
ME: Now wasn't that romantic!?!?  
  
Yami Y: Romantic? I hate romantic crap.  
  
ME: Well that's your opinion.  
  
ME: I'm sorry for the delay of going to school Inuyasha. But it WILL be the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: You're damn right it will be!  
  
Kagome: I hope I don't regret this!  
  
Inuyasha: Of course you won't!  
  
Myouga: Are you sure about that?  
  
Inuyasha: *SQUASH!*  
  
Shippou: The next episode will be starring me, the great Shippou!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't get your hopes up kid.  
  
Kagome: Next episode: "Inuyasha at School..SAY WHAT!?!?" Cya soon! 


	3. Inuyasha at School, SAY WHAT?

Hey thank ya'll for da reviews. I really appreciate it and I'll do my best to make this story an awesome one.  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME: *pushes Inuyasha on stage* Inu: Do I ALWAYS have to do this? ME: Yes! Do U want me to get sued? Now hurry up and do your job! Inu: Fine... Yuna DOES NOT own me so if you gotta problem with her, then you'll have to deal with me aight?  
  
ME: Hey sorry I didn't add this chapter sooner but I had to write it and also something was wrong with my internet connection for a few days so I couldn't connect online. I hope you're happy with the results since I took so long. As you can see it's quite long, so enjoy! ^_^  
  
Yami Y: Alright let's cut the small talk and start the story!  
  
ME: Yea I agree. Since it was such a long wait I just want to start it right away.  
  
Inuyasha: Well then what are you waiting for? Let's get to it already!  
  
***************** ****************** ******************* ******************** CHAPTER 3: Inuyasha at School.......SAY WHAT!?!?  
  
The wind blew against Kagome's cheeks as Inuyasha "flew" to the school hanyou speed.  
  
"Ya hangin in there Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, as his head turned slowly (at least through Kagome's eyes) to face hers. He had that wild glint in his eyes he usually got when he was excited.  
  
"Hai", replied Kagome. Inuyasha looked up again. Kagome saw they were reaching the main entrance of the school and told him to stop at the front steps which were completely deserted. "Stop here Inuyasha", ordered Kagome.  
  
"What for?" said Inuyasha. "How about I just bust on in and show them what a hanyou REALLY is?" he asked. It didn't really sound like a question though.  
  
"Don't make me say the 'S' word!"  
  
"What? Shit?"  
  
"No, but it rhymes. Can you take a hint?"  
  
'Damn', thought Inuyasha. 'She always has to use an osuwari to weasel her way out of things doesn't she?' he thought and reluctantly put her down on the front of the steps.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "Alright, you were so fast in coming here that it's STILL 6:57", Kagome said approvingly. "That gives me exactly 3 minutes to sort things out."  
  
"Sort what out?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you don't think you're just going to come walking in without any forewarning to my teacher...and wearing THOSE do you?" asked Kagome eyeing his clothes.  
  
"What's wrong with these?" he asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"*sigh* People don't wear those kind of clothes in the modern-era Inuyasha. And besides we DO have a dress code here. If we don't wear our school uniforms, it's dress code violation", said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, what a stupid rule", retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright here", said Kagome, tossing Inuyasha a shirt, a jacket and a pair of pants.  
  
Inuyasha caught them in surprise and examined them. He looked up at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "And what in the hell am I to do with these?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "They're CALLED clothes", she said. "You WEAR them."  
  
"I know that! I'm not stupid. But couldn't you give me a BETTER outfit?" asked Inuyasha, holding it away from him as if it stunk.  
  
"You're lucky I even GAVE you that uniform to use. They're the hippest ones you can get, unless you like wearing tight pants.."  
  
"Uh...I think I'll be fine with these", said Inuyasha.  
  
"They're supposed to be Sota's, but he won't need them for a few more years", said Kagome.  
  
"OK, you put those on and wait outside my classroom door. Just track me down by following my scent. I have to make up some story to Mr. Hisocai so I can get you in. You do WHATEVER I tell you to. Do you understand Inuyasha?" demanded Kagome firmly.  
  
"Yeah yeah woman. You don't have to worry", he said and jumped out of site.  
  
'Don't have to worry my ass', thought Kagome. She looked at her watch. It was 6:58. She walked to her classroom as slow as she could as she thought up a story in her head. 'I got it', she thought. She stopped right in front of her classroom door and clapped her hands in front of her face in prayer form. 'Please let this work', she thought. 'Here goes', she opened the door and stepped inside to find everybody in their seats waiting for the bell. Her friends looked happy to see her...and so did Hojo.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Higurashi!" exclaimed Mr. Hisocai. "I see you have finally recovered from you eutoplipsy! I hope you're feeling better now. Are all those terrible bumps gone?"  
  
*anime fall* "Heh" *sweatdropping* "Yea it's alright, I'm fine", replied Kagome.  
  
'Eutoplipsy!? Where does Grandpa come UP with this stuff? If he's going to pretend I'm sick, then he might as well say I caught a REAL illness. Damn', thought Kagome.  
  
"Um...Mr. Hisocai?" asked Kagome nervously.  
  
"Yes Ms. Higurashi?"  
  
"Um........"  
  
Kagome and the teacher spoke quietly at his desk as the class watched.  
  
They couldn't hear a word they said until the teacher clapped his hands and beamed. Apparently Kagome's story had worked. "Of course! We'd be delighted to have a guest come into the classroom! Especially if he's a foreign exchange student! Sure bring him in Kagome."  
  
Just then, the bell rang and Inuyasha entered the room stopping at the door way. He wore blue baggy pants, a white sleeveless shirt (the kind men wear when they work out ^_~) and he had his jacket swung over his shoulder. The room fell completely silent then a sudden outburst of whispers filled the room as the students talked about this silver haired guy.  
  
Girls in every direction awed him and fluttered their eyes. Every time Inuyasha looked their way, they would squeal in delight and whisper to their best friend. Hey, this guy was HOT! Even Kagome stared at him in the uniform. The guys looked at him in envy, but each time Inuyasha took one glance at them, they slightly cringed in fear.  
  
He walked up to Kagome and quietly whispered, "Did I put it on right? THIS is what school's like? Why are there so many people here? Why are they all staring at me?"  
  
Kagome looked overwhelmed with all the questions. She eyed him up and down. "Y- yeah, you put it on right", she said. She then broke out of her trance. "Yup this is school and there are always a lot of people. Ah don't worry about the staring. You'll get used to it."  
  
"Ah welcome. It's nice to meet you, friend of Ms. Higurashi's! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" said the teacher.  
  
"Alright", he said. "My name is Inuyasha and I can kick ass so you better not mess with me!" All the girls giggled and the guys slouched in their seats a bit. Kagome, who was looking at the ground the entire time, stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ow!" whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep a low profile would you!?" Kagome gritted through her teeth.  
  
"So, what is the name of your school?" asked the teacher.  
  
'Uh oh', thought Kagome. 'I didn't prepare him for this.'  
  
"Uh well.", said Inuyasha as he lifted up his head in thought. "Actually, I don't go to any school. I'm home-schooled by an old hag named Kaede." Everybody laughed.  
  
'Hmm, he's handling this pretty well', thought Kagome. 'Except for the old hag part.' -_-  
  
"Oh really?" asked the teacher. "Where did you say you're from again?" he asked.  
  
'Damn he has a lot of questions', he thought. "Well", he began, "I'm a hany-"  
  
Kagome stomped on his foot, this time even harder. "He's a han- he's a Hungarian! Yea that's it. He's from Hungary!......heh...." Kagome gave Inuyasha the stink-eye and returned to looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh interesting", said the teacher. "Do you speak their language?"  
  
"Well er", said Inuyasha trying to think. "I lived there until I was 5 and then moved to Japan...so I don't remember much...uh yeah that's it."  
  
"So where are you staying now?" asked the teacher.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well currently", began Inuyasha, "I'm staying at Kagome's house." At this everyone gasped (quietly). "But after a few days, we will be leaving this wretched place and will be going back to my home to continue looking for the Shikon no Ta-"  
  
Kagome coughed as a signal for Inuyasha to shut up.  
  
"Uh...we will be going back to my place to take care of some business", said Inuyasha.  
  
All the girls looked at Kagome with jealousy and were thinking: What was so good about HER?  
  
"Thank you, it was nice to meet you", said Mr. Hisocai, wrapping it up. "Kagome, why don't you give him a seat and we shall begin class?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha took two seats next to each other in the back. Occasionally, people would look back to get a good look at Inuyasha (especially the girls to Kagome's annoyance).  
  
2 minutes into class, the teacher began teaching about equations and Inuyasha fell asleep. His head was bobbing up and down when the teacher called his name. "Inuyasha", said the teacher. He woke up instantly. "Would you like to tell us the answer to this problem?"  
  
"What problem?"  
  
"Pie equals what-squared?"  
  
Inuyasha was totally confused. 'Did he say something about PIE?'  
  
"Uh...cherry?" he guessed. Everybody howled with laughter. They had no clue he never learned this stuff in his life. He actually had the guts to joke around like that?  
  
'Why is he asking ME to answer these?' he thought. 'I'm not the one who goes to this damn school. I'm just a guest!'  
  
"Inuyasha, did you learn algebraic equations while you were home- schooled?"  
  
'Alge-what? What the hell is an equation?'  
  
"Well no....the old hag who taught me was an idiot." Everybody laughed even harder.  
  
"Hmm...then I guess you should pay attention and maybe you can learn a few things. I'm sure you're family and teacher would be impressed by how much you learned, since you ARE going to be here for about....was it 3 days Kagome? And he will also be going on the trip with us right? You'll have to pay a little extra money."  
  
Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her with that glint in his eye. She was going to let him go to school for 3 days AND let him go on the trip with her?  
  
"We'll talk about it later", Kagome whispered to him.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep again right when Mr. Hisocai continued teaching math. But when they reached History and it was announced that they were starting on Feudal Japan, he was an expert.  
  
Inuyasha never raised his hand, but the teacher called on him anyway. Inuyasha was the only one who knew about Feudal Japan before-hand. [Yami Y: Well cuz he lives in Feudal Japan. Duh!] Kagome knew quite a few things and so she occasionally raised her hand. The teacher approved of Inuyasha's vast knowledge of the warring period and since he was in such a good mood, he let the class start lunch 5 minutes early. Everybody cheered.  
  
Later at lunch, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through the halls. Word got around that this 'totally hot' guy had appeared in school. Each time a girl passed by Inuyasha, they would giggle and wink at him.  
  
After passing about the 500th girl that gaped at Inuyasha, he began to get annoyed. "What the hell are these girls' problems? They keep staring at me", he said.  
  
Kagome (who pouted every single time a girl tried to flirt with Inuyasha or gave him 'the look') answered his question. "They like the way you look", she replied shortly.  
  
By the look on Inuyasha's face, she could tell that he didn't understand. "In other words they think you look HOT. Got it?"  
  
"Oh I see", said Inuyasha. A girl passed him and giggled and he looked at her and smiled. She squealed in delight and went to tell her friends. He rolled his eyes and faced Kagome. She was looking at the girl with a 'stay away from my man' face.  
  
"Gosh what is UP with these people?" he asked.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten their lunches and sat at a table far away from the rest.  
  
They began eating quietly until Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I really enjoy being here with y-"  
  
Just then a girl cut in.  
  
"Oh hi Kagome!" she exclaimed. She was a girl in Kagome's class. "So what's up? Hello Inuyasha", she said taking a seat right next to Kagome with her lunch tray.  
  
"Uh I'm fine Minako...."  
  
"Kagome, how are you doing girlfriend?" another girl interrupted and took a seat on the other side of Kagome. "Why don't you introduce me to you friend here?"  
  
"Uh, do I know you?" protested Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Hi Kagome! Yo Kagome! Kagome what's up?!" girls from every direction shouted and came to sit at her table. These girls were definitely here to see Inuyasha. Apparently, he didn't know this and continued eating his food. He was having trouble trying to open a banana.  
  
In all of the commotion, Kagome crawled under the table and attempted to go to the other side. She managed to squeeze herself through the gap between the bench and the table and ended up coming out right in front of Inuyasha. She fell on top of him and he fell back until his head was just a few inches above the ground. Their arms were around each other (a reaction due to the accident). Inuyasha slowly lifted up his head followed by the rest of his upper body and sat up again. Kagome was still on him and their faces were barely inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes. They were lost in each other's gaze until an apple hit Inuyasha's head. This broke Kagome out of her trance and she looked back to see all the girls fighting over who got to sit next to Kagome. They still didn't know she had gotten away.  
  
She got off of Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here before they find out we're gone", she said. She led him to a small alleyway and let go of his hand. She peeked out from behind a wall and saw the girls still fussing. "Good, we managed to escape", she said in relief. She turned around to find Inuyasha sitting down with his back against the wall. She walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" said Inuyasha quietly, looking straight ahead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were all those weird girls fighting over who got to sit next to you?"  
  
"They weren't fighting over ME Inuyasha. They were fighting over YOU."  
  
"But-"  
  
"They were using me to get to you. All the girls in my school seem to like you."  
  
"What about you?" asked Inuyasha still looking straight.  
  
"Well..." said Kagome blushing. Not a word followed.  
  
Inuyasha slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was surprised and looked up at him. Then she took Inuyasha's hand and wrapped it AROUND her shoulders. She then rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha, a little surprised by this movement, lifted his hand a few centimeters but then put it back down.  
  
"Let's stay here until lunch period is over", said Kagome.  
  
*meanwhile back at the lunch tables* "Hey!" shouted a girl. "Where'd she go?" ***************** ****************** ******************* ******************** ME: OK the next chapter will definitely come faster. I mean I myself HATE waiting for the next chapters of stories to come.  
  
Inuyasha: You're damn right! When it comes to me, there should be no delay!  
  
ME: Hey! You're not the only thing that's on my mind! I've got other stuff to do! Besides you're not even my favorite anime. *pouts*  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!?!? I'm not? First I'm not your favorite guy and now I'm not your favorite anime?  
  
ME: *shrugs* Hey Dragonball Z has always been my favorite. Then it's Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Tenchi Muyo and THEN comes you. Out of a billion animes that's pretty good Inuyasha so don't argue. You are in my top 5 guys and your show is in my top 5 animes.  
  
Inuyasha: *turns head away* Whatever. Just hurry up with the next chapter will ya?  
  
ME: I'm sorry Inuyasha *gives him a bear hug* Don't worry the next chappie will come very soon.  
  
ME: OK, these things are just signs of Inuyasha and Kagome getting closer. THEY'RE NOT GOING STEADY. They're still not sure about they're feelings for each other yet...but it's obviously turning into love.  
  
Kagome: I can't wait. I wanna see what happens. Inuyasha doesn't end up embarrassing me does he?  
  
ME: Maaaaaaaybe and maybe not.  
  
Kagome: Why do I not like the sound of that?  
  
Yami Y: Next chapter: Inuyasha at school....SAY WHAT!?!? -- Part 2.  
  
Shippou: Cya next time! ^_^  
  
ME: I NEED MORE REVIEWS! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!! 


	4. Inuyasha at School, SAY WHAT? Part 2

Disclaimer: *Inuyasha in the middle of the stage with a copyright sign over his neck* Inuyasha: "Yunaleska ain't got no dibs on me so shut your mouth and be quiet if you know what's good for ya." *turns to the camera* "Hey it's a living."  
  
*crowd throws tomatoes at Inu* Crowd: "BOO!" Voice in the crowd: "Don't quit your day job!" *throws tomato*  
  
Inuyasha: "SHIT! Was that you, you stupid monk?"  
  
Miroku: *sweat drops* "Heh.just trying to fit in with the crowd?" *runs away*  
  
Author's Note: *ahem* (cough cough) Writer's block (cough cough). T_T Yes, it's true....I have freakin writer's block! I'm sorry I didn't get to this chappie sooner. I'll try to get them up faster and get over this stupid disease (writer's block).  
  
*DUN DUN* Inuyasha: "Inuyasha at School...Say What!? Part 2"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the second day and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to school.  
  
"I really don't get why we have to wear these uniforms", said Inuyasha. "I mean, what's the point?"  
  
"It's appropriate Inuyasha, that's why."  
  
"Is it really necessary?"  
  
"It is in Japan", said Kagome.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I still don't see why we have to use them."  
  
Suddenly, a girl came up to Inuyasha and led him away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome (to her jealousy) looked at her talk to him for a few seconds and write something on his hand. She then walked away and Inuyasha went back to Kagome.  
  
"She wrote something on my hand", said Inuyasha, scratching his head. "Do you know what it means?" he asked Kagome showing her his hand. It contained 7 digits (the girl's phone #).  
  
"Oh it's nothing", said Kagome, managing to wipe it off with a wet paper towel. "We should get going now."  
  
//LATER\\  
  
"Today", said Coach Amagasaki, "the boy and girl classes will be doing PE together."  
  
It was last period: Physical Ed. Earlier on in the day, girls gaped all over Inuyasha and some were doing so even now.  
  
"We will be playing a game of baseball. Now split up into two teams and we shall begin the game."  
  
When the two teams were decided upon (Kag and Inu were on the same team), the game started. Kagome had to explain the rules and basics of baseball to Inuyasha and surprisingly, he learned very fast. Inuyasha's team was on the field, while Hojo's team was up to bat.  
  
Hojo was the last one up to bat on his team. All the girls except Kagome cheered for him and he waved back at them [Yami Y: The conceited jerk]. They all squealed in delight as he stepped up to the plate. He winked at Kagome and got ready to swing.  
  
'He must be that Pogo guy that Kagome is always mentioning. Let's see how good he is', thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Hojo, Hojo, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!" shouted a group of Hojo's cheerleading fans.  
  
'Oh brother', thought Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha pitched the ball at Hojo (as light as he could of course) and he hit it. It was pretty good for a human, but of course was no big deal at all to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha yawned and examined his fingernails, letting Hojo get a head start on running. The ball was still in midair and Hojo had just tagged the second base. Inuyasha then decided that that was enough and jumped into the air and caught the ball. "Hmm, who do I throw it to again? Oh yeah that's it", he said to himself, as he spotted the person he was to throw it to. Hojo was out. Kagome cheered while everybody else (including Hojo) was stunned.  
  
"Young man, you just jumped about 50 feet into the air!" exclaimed the coach, as everybody looked at him as if he were a monster [ME: come to think of it, he sorta is. *snickers*]  
  
"Uh huh and there's a lot more where that came from. I can tell you that."  
  
It was Inuyasha's turn up to bad when they switched positions.  
  
'Now let's show them what true strength REALLY is', he thought.  
  
"Lightly Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.  
  
'Damnit' thought Inuyasha, and eased his grip on the bat. Hojo pitched the ball and Inuyasha hit it as light as he could, but it still went over the fence at the edge of the field. It was an automatic homerun.  
  
"Holy shit!" some people yelled.  
  
"Did you see how far that went?" others asked.  
  
The coach dropped his clipboard. "T- That's amazing! No one in this school has EVER hit it that far before! You, what's your name?" he asked pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"It's Inuyasha, and don't you forget it old man."  
  
The coach was too amazed to pay attention to Inuyasha's remark.  
  
"I've never seen anyone handle a bat and ball so skillfully before in my entire life!" he exclaimed.  
  
'Yea, well I would've done better if I used my full strength', thought Inuyasha. '..But then again, I probably would've broken the damn things', he thought with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How would you like to join the school baseball team?" asked the coach, with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Hojo who was a little upset that someone, other than himself, was drawing people's attention [Yami Y: I told you! The conceited bastard!]. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I'd love to join your 'little team' but need I remind you, I'm just a guest here. I don't go to this school", he pointed out.  
  
Hojo was relieved while the coach's face fell. "I'm a little disappointed but if there's anytime that you are able to join the team, then let me know."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that", said Inuyasha, turning around and rolling his eyes. "What are you staring at?" he snapped at everybody.  
  
Hojo's cheerleading team all stood dumbfounded with their arms drooping out, holding their pom-poms.  
  
"C'mon Kagome", said Inuyasha, as the coach blew his whistle, which meant PE was over. "Let's go."  
  
As they walked by the still stunned cheerleaders, Kagome sung loudly: "Hojo, Hojo, he's our man! If he can't do it, INUYASHA CAN! MWA HA HA HA HA", she laughed.  
  
The two walked off as the bug-eyed students stared after them, still amazed at Inuyasha's performance.  
  
Meanwhile, a jealous Hojo looked on at them with disgust.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long just to update. And I'm sorry that was so short but because of my writer's block, that's all I could come up with. On the reviews, could ya'll tell me if anyone is OOC of if my story is corny? I really would like to please my readers. ^_^ I was gonna say something else, but I forgot. LOL, I'm such a ditz.  
  
Me: Gee that was a funny one. ^^  
  
Inuyasha: I sure showed that Pogo guy huh?  
  
Kagome: *ahem* It's HOJO  
  
Inuyasha: Don't correct me wench!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?  
  
Me: *sweat drops* Settle down you guys  
  
Yami Y: Uh, we'd like to know about the next episode TODAY!  
  
Me: OK OK, hold your horses! So tomorrow will be the 3rd and final day of Inuyasha going to school with Kagome...unless of course something comes up.  
  
Yami Y: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Me: Ooooh nothing ^.^  
  
Yami Y: That's what I thought  
  
Miroku: Hey we haven't appeared for quite some time Yuna.  
  
Me: *ahem* I was getting to that! The next episode will switch back and forth between the modern and feudal era.  
  
Kagome: In other words, it will show some parts of me and Inuyasha in my time, and the rest of the gang back at Inuyasha's time.  
  
Me: Well said Kagome  
  
Kagome: Thank you! ^_^ Next episode: "A new enemy upon us? & The third day at school" Cya soon! 


	5. A new enemy upon us? & The third day at ...

Disclaimer:  
  
Inu: This has become *weep* a *weep* permanent job *weep*  
  
ME: There, there Inuyasha. At least you'll keep me from getting sued.  
  
Inu: People throw t - tomatoes at me!  
  
Miroku: You mean like this? *Throws tomato*  
  
Inu: Exactly! And Hey!  
  
Miroku: *runs away* Yuna doesn't own me! *huff puff* Or the rest of the gang! *huff puff*  
  
Inu: That's my job you little man-slut!  
  
OMG They started all the Inuyasha episodes over again on Adult Swim! I wanted to see more of my favorite character! KOUGA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (Inu and Kagome don't count because they are the main characters) Oh well.my mom bought 14 tapes for me yesterday and so I'm going to record Inuyasha from Episode 1. He He He. :D  
  
Well anyway, here is the fifth chapter of my fantabulous fic. ^.^  
  
*DUN DUN* Inuyasha: "A new enemy upon us? & The third day at school"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
//flashback//  
  
Woman: 'Look, it's a butterfly'  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: 'Time for a pouncing lesson'  
  
Woman: 'No Inuyasha'  
  
Chibi Inu: 'Why'd you save it?'  
  
Woman: 'Just like your father....intentions coming from the right places, but so hopeless' *gentle laughter*'  
  
(Who is she?)  
  
Chibi Inu: 'Is not a demon's objective to kill?'  
  
Woman: 'Dear one, I believe a demon's heart can change....if they would let it....after all, did my brother not marry your mother? That's a start. He did not intend to kill her, did he?'  
  
(Do I know her?)  
  
Chibi Inu: 'No'  
  
Woman: 'And besides, I believe Inuyasha, that you are not a youkai, but a hanyou' *more gentle laughter* *starts walking away*  
  
(What's this feeling?)  
  
Chibi Inu: 'Humph, one day I will accomplish my goal of being a full- fledged demon..one day..' *runs to catch up* *trips*  
  
(One day..)  
  
*woman turns to look back*  
  
Woman: 'What happened, Inuyasha?'  
  
(....I WILL become....)  
  
Chibi Inu: "I - I tripped.'  
  
(...a demon)  
  
*walks over, bends down and smiles*  
  
(She's so....familiar)  
  
Woman: '^_^ Silly boy'  
  
//End flash back//  
  
Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night and glanced sideways at a sleeping Kagome from across the room. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face with no worries whatsoever. He smiled and then leaned back to rest his head on the window sill.  
  
'It was a dream', he thought, '..or was it?'  
  
He tried recollecting every bit of the dream he could but it was too difficult to remember it all. Funny how you forget dreams so fast.  
  
'Who was she?' he thought. 'Someone from my past? But how could I not..... remember? Then again, I hardly remember anything from my childhood. She's not my mother, I know that.... Ah, I'll just figure it out later....' he thought, drifting off into sleep.  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
The Yasha gang were doing what occupied most of their time...shard-hunting.  
  
They were running as fast as their legs could carry them.  
  
"D-don't you think *breath* it's a little difficult searching for the shards *breath* without Inuyasha and Kagome-sama? *breath*" said Shippou, as they continued running.  
  
"A LITTLE difficult!?!?" exclaimed Sango. "*breath* Hell! *breath* It's almost impossible!"  
  
"Not impossible *breath*", said Miroku. "Just.without Inuyasha's agility and strength, it's a little harder to fight the youkai. *breath breath* and without Kagome, we are unable to detect the shards of the Shikon No Tama", he said.  
  
"Like I said. IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Sango. "Kirara!" she shouted, finally fed up of all the running. Kirara transformed and Sango got on her back. Shippou did the same.  
  
"Why do YOU two get a ride?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Because WE are ladies", said Sango.  
  
"Ye- hey!" proclaimed Shippou.  
  
The youkai wouldn't have been too difficult to kill, but a few of them had jewel shards embedded into their skin and they outnumbered the gang. Saimyoushou (hell insects) were also part of the group of demons and so the use of Miroku's wind tunnel was disabled. Sango's hiraikotsu would prove defenseless against so many demons.  
  
The gang stopped dead in their tracks They were in a clearing and were surrounded by youkai on all sides.  
  
"Shit", said Sango, withdrawing the Hiraikotsu. I just we'll just have to fight.  
  
"Need some help?" said a voice from up top the trees. It was Kouga. He landed next to Miroku.  
  
For a few minutes, they were busy fighting off the demons. Sango's weapon was flying all over the place and Kouga's claws killing every demon in his way.  
  
"There are still a lot more!" said Sango, slicing a demon in a half. "They just keep on coming!"  
  
"Hey Kouga!" shouted Miroku, hitting a demon with his staff.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Would you do me a favor and kill only the Saimyoushou?"  
  
"What'll that do?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Kouga did as he was told and destroyed the Hell insects with just a few swipes of his claws. There, Miroku took over and sucked up all the demons into his Kazaana.  
  
"That should do it", he said wrapping the beads around his hand once again. Three more jewel shards were added to the collection.  
  
"Kouga", said Miroku, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where is Kagome-chan?" was his direct reply.  
  
"I'm sorry but she and Inuyasha have gone back to her time. I'm not sure when they'll be back but it should be soon", answered Miroku.  
  
Kouga clenched his fists and twitched his eyebrows.  
  
"What does that dog-turd have that I don't got?"  
  
"Do you want me to read them to you?" asked Myouga who was upon Shippou's shoulder, pulling out a tiny scroll from his pocket.  
  
"Hmph", was his answer. "When Kagome and the mutt come back", he said beginning to dismount, "I shall return." With that, he leapt out of sight.  
  
"Wait, I didn't get to read you my list!" Myouga shouted after him.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were once again walking to school.  
  
"Kagome!" she turned around to find her three best friends (Yuka, Ayumi and Eri) running towards them.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you feeling better?" asked Yuka, feeling her forehead.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch and she took Yuka's hand and removed it from her forehead. "Yes I'm fine Yuka. I didn't have a fever ya know", she said very annoyed.  
  
"Yeah", said Ayumi. "She had that one sickness. What was it called? Eutoplipsy!"  
  
*anime fall* "There's no such thing as eutoplipsy!" Kagome yelled. 'Why doesn't my grandpa just tell everybody I'm dead?'  
  
"Well, we're glad that you feel better", said Eri.  
  
"Anyway", began Yuka, with a sly face.  
  
"Anyway?"  
  
"Anyway", she began again. "Tonight is the school dance. Girls ask boys. So ya comin?"  
  
"Oh my gosh", gasped Kagome, putting her hand over her mouth. "I completely forgot."  
  
"I think Kagome here has amnesia", teased Ayumi.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Well come on, you have to go! You're never around, and it's a good chance to spend some quality time with your friends", begged Eri, putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I guess I can't say no to that."  
  
"There's our Kagome. So who are you going to ask?"  
  
"I heard Hojo is available. Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Yea before it's too late?"  
  
"You really don't want to miss out on your chance to finally go out with him."  
  
"I mean he's so hot!"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
"Whoa come down you guys! I'm not exactly sure right now. I was thinking of maybe going with someone else."  
  
*gasp*  
  
"Someone else!?!?"  
  
"How could you Kagome?"  
  
"And without telling US? We're your best friends!"  
  
"And who could possibly be hotter than Hojo?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Hey what's the hold up?" said Inuyasha coming from behind Kagome.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha. Just talking to my friends."  
  
"Never mind scratch that", said Yuka with an awed look on her face. "Apparently HE is."  
  
"Do you know him?" Eri whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Yea he's my friend I met at....er...never mind", said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha swung his jacket over his shoulder and tossed his hair over his shoulder.  
  
*friends faint*  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
"We earned quite a lot of jewel shards from that fight we had earlier today", said Sango tossing them in her hand. "If we keep this up, we might put the whole jewel together before Kagome and Inuyasha even come back. That's how long they're taking!"  
  
"They'll be back soon", said Miroku.  
  
"I'm bored and tired and I'm hungry", whined Shippou. "Can we please stop for a rest?"  
  
"Sure there's a village right there", said Sango, pointing not too far away. "We can rest there."  
  
Suddenly Kirara sniffed the air and growled. She looked fierce.  
  
"What is it Kirara? Is there something wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
Miroku's head shot up. "Can you see that smoke? It's coming from the village."  
  
A loud, blood-curling scream could be heard coming from the village.  
  
"Hurry!" They all ran towards the village as fast as they could.  
  
When they were just outside the village gates, they heard a girl shout:  
  
"Damn you Kurana! I swear I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Sango knocked the doors down with the hiraikotsu and they all burst inside. There was no sign of the girl who had said it. The village was on fire and everywhere they looked, there was carnage. Dead bodies of men, woman and children were lying on the ground and blood was spattered everywhere.  
  
"This is horrible!" said Sango.  
  
"Who could've done such a thing?" said Miroku.  
  
A faint noise coming from a man could be heard a few feet away from them.  
  
"He's still alive!" said Miroku, running to his aid. "What happened here?"  
  
"E- eh", stuttered the man, a little stream of blood running down the side of his mouth. "K-Kurana....he betrayed us all...I was a fool to believe in him..he he he..I guess this is what I get. Uh, here take this", he said slowly lifting up his hand and placing something in Miroku's hand. It was a rather large shard of the Shikon no Tama. "It's yours now..oh and..my daughter...she's still alive. Please..take care her." With that he died, eyes still open.  
  
Miroku shut the man's eyes with his fingers and stood up. "Come on, let's lay these people to rest. It looks like we have a new enemy upon us."  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
(Meanwhile, somewhere else..)  
  
Kurana sat down on his vine-covered throne, watching the Yasha gang through his black pool.  
  
"Hmm..it's the monk. I heard his kazaana can be rather interfering. It matters not, because I know his weakness", he said with a smirk on his face. He tossed his long dark blue hair. "And the girl...Sango...I also know her weakness. But where is Inuyasha? And the girl? I guess I'll have to wait. *sigh* I hate waiting. IZUMI! GINKO!"  
  
A young woman and girl appeared in front of him. Izumi (the young woman) bowed down on one knee, but her younger sister, Ginko, just stood there. With a concerned flash in her eyes she pulled Ginko down to one knee. "Show your master some respect", she said sternly. She then turned to Kurana. "What can I do for you, Master?"  
  
"What does a villain have to do to get something to eat around her, huh?"  
  
"So sorry Master", said Izumi. "The demons have brought you fresh souls from the village you sent them to destroy", she said taking a precious soul into her hands, and kneeling, gave it to her master.  
  
"I need more than this!" he shouted. "Did you collect the jewel shard for me?" he asked irritated.  
  
"I-I'm sorry", said Izumi. "But we couldn't find it", she said reluctantly.  
  
"Imbecile! You two are useless! I don't know why I even keep you two alive!" he exclaimed, taking his right hand and putting it in front of him. Such force came out of his hand, that it thrust Izumi down to the ground. He then swallowed the soul whole.  
  
"Izumi!" yelled Ginko, running to her sister and helping her up by letting the weight of her upper body rest on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
Izumi, trembling, got up. "I'm fine", she said.  
  
'She's so weak nowadays', thought Ginko, with worried eyes. She opened her mouth to protest, but Izumi stopped her.  
  
"I SAID I was fine, Ginko", she said. Ginko shut her lips tightly.  
  
"You can leave now", said Kurana, waving his arm as a sign for them to go away.  
  
"Yes 'your highness'", said Ginko, with a cold look in her eyes. She then made a portal under their feet and sunk into the ground, teleporting out of the room.  
  
"He he he he he...mwa ha ha ha ha ha", Karuna's laughter rang throughout the whole room. "Inuyasha....you will soon be mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou: Ooooh, looks like we've got another baddie here..also after the jewel shards! o.o  
  
Inuyasha: As if Naraku isn't enough already -_-  
  
ME: We didn't finish Inuyasha going to school. Don't worry. It'll be continuing on the next chappie.  
  
Kagome: Hojo or..nah..should I...ask..INUYASHA to the dance? What am I kidding myself?  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kagome: Heh, nothing. Never mind.  
  
Yami Y: Ask him dammit!  
  
Kagome: Should I?....................  
  
A/N - IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!! Alright some of the chapters might be totally dedicated to explanations of my own original characters that I am introducing to you in the story OK? So I'm just going to have to set up the setting and everything will be back to normal. ALSO, this story will NO longer be based on Inuyasha visiting Kagome's time. It will still have the two week school trip, but it is not the main point of the story line anymore. I just couldn't see what could be so good about only Inuyasha going to school....what a boring storyline, ne?  
  
Kagome: Next episode: "The Slayer of Evil Demons, Fujiko!" Cya soon! 


End file.
